


【all岳】视频通话

by Pumpkin_pie



Series: ONER [5]
Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, blowjob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 只有脑洞没有文
Relationships: all岳 - Relationship, 卜岳 - Relationship, 洋岳 - Relationship, 灵岳 - Relationship
Series: ONER [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763542





	【all岳】视频通话

岳岳在给洋洋做blowjob，洋洋拍小视频，岳岳发现后笑了一下，更卖力了，很浪，洋洋没控制住，射了老岳一嘴，赶紧拔出来，溅了不少到脸上和下巴上，老岳一开始是有点懵的表情，马上就变得很欲，用手指刮了刮下巴上的舔舔再吮吸手指，还伸舌头让洋洋看嘴里的，然后喉咙一滚，全咽下去了，睫毛上还挂了一些，他也不在乎，站起来亲洋洋，视频发给了凡子看，正好弟弟也在，俩人一起点开看，看了一半就开始疯狂辱骂木子洋，骂他不是人，骂老岳不要脸，结果俩人还都硬了，在外地还没办法，很难受，给岳岳发微信他俩正忙着也不回，心里一顿记坏话，回去就收拾岳明辉，让他到处勾引人。


End file.
